


You're The Reason I Believe In Ghosts

by underthestxrs



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, lance - Fandom, netflix original - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthestxrs/pseuds/underthestxrs
Summary: Two new students at the Garrison, Kieth and Lance, break into a flight simulator after school hours- but end up destroying it. They then have to work together to get enough money to pay off the repair costs.





	You're The Reason I Believe In Ghosts

This book is written by two people, and we'll just call ourselves E and S. The beginning of each chapter will have a disclaimer explaining who wrote it. 

Also, each chapter comes with a song that fits the mood/theme of the chapter! The song will also be listed at the beginning of each chapter, and in chapter one, two links will be provided for playlists we created (one on youtube and one on spotify). Each song represents a separate chapter, and the playlists will be made in the order of the story. We will be adding to it as we go along, and we hope you like the music !!

This story does contain a lot of swearing, references to genitalia & sex, etc; however no graphic/explicit sex or smut.

Trigger warning: a fairly big part of this story has to do with the death of a family member.

If there are any potentially triggering subjects in chapters to come, a warning will be at put at the beginning of the chapter.

The first chapter will be coming soon. Enjoy!!


End file.
